Frozen Hearts
by Shadow62
Summary: What happens when Kagome takes an attack that was ment for Inuyasha? And the only person that can help is the dead priestess, Kikyou. But she has a condition. Will Inuyasha agree to save Kagome?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- Ice Angel. *****  
  
Inuyasha! No! Stop please.. come back!  
  
Kagome screamed into the darkness but he didnt stop, didnt even seem to hear her for he just kept walking, slowly fading from her view. She tried to run after him, but her legs wouldnt move and her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. All she could do was watch in horror with wide eyes as he walked away from her. He disappeared and she was left alone. In the consuming darkness that surrounded her, engulfed her. To thick to see through, to make anything out. The glinting light of a tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground. It didnt evaporate, it didnt disappear, it started to glow. Her tear shinned with a bright blinding white light that swirled in the darkness, and she held a hand in front of her eyes to shield them. All to quickly the light faded and when she removed her hand she was no longer in the dark. She was in a forest. A beautiful green forest. She could hear running water near bye and her mouth became dry suddenly. She realized how thirsty she had been in the darkness. Slowly she began to walk to the sound, it growing louder and louder with every step.  
  
Where am i?  
  
Kagome wondered as she saw everything around her. It was a beautiful forest, with dew stained leafs.  
  
Early morning.  
  
She decided. But where was she. The sound of running water echoed in her ears. Her mouth began to water a little as she pushed back the leafs to see a beautiful waterfall. It was about twenty-five feet tall with pure glistening water that poured from a stream, fell down the front, and into a little lake at the bottom. She started to rush forward when a blur of red caught her eye.  
  
Inuyasha?  
  
She stopped and looked around. Nothing in sight. Her eyes narrowed in the sunlight and she looked into the distance. Again she saw a blur of red. A smile widened on her face as she thought it would be Inuyasha. She wanted to see him, stare into his golden inu eyes. The fact that he was a hanyou never bothered her, she didnt think of him as a monster or a killer. He was just Inuyasha to her. A stubborn hot headed jealous jerk. But only at times. There was times when he was sweet and he was always rescuing her. She didnt know what she would do within him. She forgot about her thirst and rushed forward, running after the red she saw.  
  
Inuyasha, its me. Wait up.  
  
She screamed but soon realized it was only in her head. She almost stopped, but knew if she did that she would loose him. She would question her voice later. So she kept running. She ran through the depth of the forest, scraping her clothes on the branches. Her clothes were torn and little trails of blood leaked from shallow wounds, but she didnt stop. She didnt think she could even if she wanted to. She was moving so fast. Finally she came to a halt, falling over a tree root onto her face.  
  
Ow...  
  
She slowly began to rise, and her gaze focused in front of her to the color red.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
She lifted to her feet, feeling weighed down suddenly but paying it no mind. She wanted to see him. She walked ahead and moved the remaining branch from her view. What she saw made her stop dead. It was him. It was Inuyasha. He had a smile on his face and his eyes were somewhat soft. He was holding onto something protectively, his arms gripped firmly on the kimono sleeves. Kagome forced herself to look, though she knew who it was, at the person he was looking at. Her voice caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Standing there in front of Inuyasha, with long black hair tied in a white ribbon, blowing in front of her face, her kimono blowing slightly in the light breeze, staring back at Inuyasha with love in her eyes was....  
  
Kikyou....  
  
Kagome said the name in her mind over and over again. This had to be a nightmare. Kikyou was dead and hated Inuyasha. But she also loved him, Kagome knew it. She could tell. Her and Kikyou were once one before the witch revived her and she took the main part of her soul. Made from ashes and grave side soil. She was once with the earth. Made of dirt and fragile, yet powerful at the same time. But this was not the Kikyou she knew, the Kikyou she had been confronted by and shot at. Not the Kikyou that had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her and bound Kagome to a tree to watch as they kissed. To feel her heart break in her chest and tears threaten her eyes. No, this was the real Kikyou. The alive Kikyou. The one that Inuyasha fell in love with, the one that loved him back and not hated him. The blood and flesh of the priestess. Filled with love and not hate as she looked upon the world. Yet bound by the duty of protecting the Shikon no tama from youkais. And once from Inuyasha himself. And though she looked at Inuyasha in love, in that brief moment Kagome also saw sadness. And to her horror Kagome stood by and watched as Inuyasha and Kikyou kissed, feeling her soul shatter and her heart break.  
  
No, this has to be a nightmare......  
  
Kagome said within her mind.  
  
A nightmare. A nightmare. This cant be real. No. Inuyasha wouldnt do this to me.  
  
And then it faded back to the darkness which she started in. Back into the solitude that ate away at her. Alone again.  
  
Inuyasha....  
  
She didnt cry, she couldnt. Her tears surfaced but didnt fall.  
  
Inuyasha.......  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, sweat beading down her forehead. She felt the breath of the little kitsune beside her. The heavy scent of sleep in it. The moon was high in the sky and shinning over them. Sango lay, not to far away with Kirara at her head, snuggling. She didnt see Inuyasha and she thought about what she had dreamed. Had it been real? Could Inuyasha be with her now? She shook her head. No. In her dream Kikyou had been alive. She had been real. Not made of clay and her skin cold to touch and her eyes filled with hate. She had been alive. She had been happy with Inuyasha but still saddened by the burden of the Shikon no tama. She set up, careful not to wake Shippou who just rolled over and started snoring. She looked up and stared at the sky dotted with stars above her.  
  
Where is Inuyasha?  
  
Slowly she pulled the covers from her and stared for a moment at the dieing amber that had once been a warm fire. She placed a hand over the few shards on her neck. Kikyou had taken the rest, that memory stuck in her head. Kikyou had shot at her with her arrow, missed on purpose as not to kill her. But to torment her with the roots of the plant. Making her see her and Inuyasha happy together. Just like in her dream. She had had this dream a few times but this time it seemed so...real, that she had to question if it was or not. No, it couldnt be real. It couldnt. It had been her imagination was all. Thats all it had to be. Kagome tried to convince herself. She sighed.  
  
Yes, that was all it was. Just a dream in the night.  
  
She slowly rose to her feet.  
  
But just to make sure.....  
  
She didnt see Inuyasha anywhere, and started to worry. Where had he gone to? She took a glance to see if anyway had woken up from her movement. No, everyone was sleeping. Slowly she made her way into the forest, looking around. She kept a hand tightly on her bow and arrows, not wanting to be attacked. She found what she was looking for in a clearing. There was Inuyasha, sitting in the middle of it with his eyes closed and his sword in his lap. She sighed.  
  
What was i thinking? Kikyou and Inuyasha are over, i know that....  
  
She thought for a moment.  
  
.....Dont i?  
  
She shook her head. No, she didnt know. She knew Inuyasha still had feeling for her. It was all too confusing and she didnt want to think about it right now. She knew one thing. Inuyasha was protecting her. And that was all she cared about at this moment. She didnt want to think about what would happen when all the shards were found or if Kikyou showed up again. She just wanted to enjoy the time she had here in the feudal era with Inuyasha. She walked to Inuyasha, careful not to make any noises. She didnt want to startle him. But had she been careful or noisy it didnt matter. Inuyasha knew she was there, from the moment she was a few feet from the clearing. He could pick up her scent. Her sweet pleasing scent. He opened an eye as she set down next to him and stared up at the sky.  
  
"What are you doing awake?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, probably not sounding like he wanted to because he saw her tense at his tone. He sighed, remembering the fight they had had a few days ago. There was still tension between them, but only a little. Kagome smiled and looked at him with soft eyes then up at the sky.  
  
"Beautiful stars..."  
  
She muttered softly and Inuyasha looked up as well. He nodded his head in silent agreement. Kagome opened her mouth to speak again but sighed. No, she had nothing to say at the moment. Silence.  
  
Just like the darkness....  
  
She said as she remembered her dream. It was silence in the dark and she hated it. She wanted to make a conversation, anything to break this silence. Inuyasha didnt seem to be making any effort to start one so Kagome sighed a little louder then she meant to and it caught Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"Anything wrong Kagome?"  
  
He asked in a soft tone. Startled a bit she looked at him, remembering her dream.  
  
It was just a dream!  
  
She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, nothings wrong."  
  
She said as she rose to her feet and Inuyasha muffled a sigh of his own.  
  
Was she still mad at him?  
  
He hated the thought of her being mad at him. But as he looked up at her and saw her looking at him, it wasnt anger in her gaze, it was something else. But what?  
  
Kagome stared at him, into his golden Inu eyes and sighed. Before she could say anything Inuyasha jumped up and pushed her down to the ground, her face hitting the dirt. Anger flared within her and she lifted her head, his hand still on it.  
  
"What are you doing!"  
  
She yelled angrily.  
  
"Quiet...."  
  
Inuyasha said in a low demanding tone. Kagome tensed. She looked around.  
  
"I sense a Shikon shard..."  
  
"Theres a youkai nearby..."  
  
Inuyasha muttered under his breath and grabbed his sword, standing up slowly. " Kagome...get away from here."  
  
He said as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Who ever you are, come out now!"  
  
He yelled in a demanding voice that startled Kagome. She rose to her feet and clutched the bow and arrow in her hands.  
  
"Its close....its here."  
  
Kagome said in a hushed voice to Inuyasha. From the trees above them came something pure and white. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome and jumped into the air. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and clutched Inuyasha's kimono shirt tightly, closing her eyes as they landed on the ground. A laugh echoed out as a shadow appeared on the end of a branch, in a cloak. Long black hair flowing from the hood and a hand sticking out as a stream of white ice came from the fingertips. Inuyasha jumped back grabbing Kagome with him.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
Inuyasha demanded, standing in a protective stance in front of Kagome. The figure removed the hood from its head to reveal its face. It was female. She had long wavy black hair with golden streaks through it. Her face was pale and angelic, with a twisted smile on it. She wore a black cloak that blowed in the light breeze and her eyes were a dark blue color that glowed evilly as she looked upon them. Two blue streaks were on each of her cheeks with a star in the middle of her forehead.  
  
"Give me the Shikon shards."  
  
She said in a demanding tone.  
  
"Or next time my ice attack wont miss...." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked that chapter. I wasnt sure of how to start it out and im not sure how to go with it either. Oh well. Please r/r. I have a few more stories out there as well.  
  
Serenity- Inuyasha  
  
ShadowsCurse- Inuyasha  
  
Key of Eternity- Yu Yu hakusho  
  
thats all besides this one. Please r/r. Thankies ^_^ 


	2. Sora, the Ice Sorceress

Chapter Two- Sora, the ice sorceress *********  
  
"Give me the Shikon shards, or next time my attack wont miss."  
  
Came the ice cold voice of the figure standing in the tree, the wind wiping her cloak around her body. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's kimono sleeve and looked up at the attacker in fear. They had just escaped one demon and now there was another one. A low deep growl escaped from Inuyasha's throat as his hand went for the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Before he could grip it, his hand was hit with something sharp. He looked down in pain to see a ice shard sticking from a part of his hand. It had been so quick an attack he could not even see it, much less dodge it. And in a moment, his hand went limp. The icy cold laugh met his inu ears.  
  
"Now, now. Its not nice to draw a sword on a lady."  
  
She said amusingly. Inuyasha growled as he tried to move his hand, but to no avail. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in worry. What was going on? Why was he hesitating to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga. She looked at his limp and she gasped, seeing the now blood soaked ice shard sticking from the top of his hand, lodged into his vein.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Kagome said in a quiet voice. Inuyasha looked at her, trying to mask the pain in his face.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
She said again quietly and moved her hand to take the shard from his. More shards came flying at them, aimed at Kagome. Inuyasha, seeing it this time, pushed Kagome out of them way, placing his body in front of hers. Shards shot right through him, making a clean pass through his chest, and landing on the ground below him. Blood seeped from twenty small wounds, leaking out onto his kimono. He fell to one knee, huffing for breath.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome yelled and rose to her feet, rushing towards him. She bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder, fear in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome....get back."  
  
Inuyasha said weakly as he tried to rise to his feet. The ice shards on the ground, the ones that shot through him, started to glow a sickening red before rising to the air and shooting at Inuyasha again. Again Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way and took the attack.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
Inuyasha yelled as he could no longer stand and so fell to his knees. What the hell was happening. Why was he getting beaten so easily. No, he couldnt give up. He had to protect Kagome. Using his other hand he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, it transforming immediately. He rose to his feet, blood of crimson soaking his kimono jacket and leaking down his pants into a small puddle below him.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome said in horror as he charged towards the attacker. He jumped up to the tree and took a swing at her, but she quickly dodged and landed on the ground below him, her hood falling from her head. Silky white hair fell around her tanned face in ruffles. Penetrating purple eyes stared at him through thick eye lashes. Her hair was mostly put up in pins and two blue strips appeared on each cheek. She stood at full length, about 5'3 and she pulled the cloak from her body, tossing it aside. She words a short blue shirt with a white sash tied around her abs, criss cross like, tying into a knot at the back. The shirt had two rips at the shoulders that connected to long sleeves, with the end flaring out. She wore the same color skirt, long and went all the way down to her feet, with two slits on both sides, exposing her thighs. A katana was held at her waist and in her blue boots, were two daggers. Her face held anger, she had become cross.  
  
"Did i not say it was not polite to aim a sword at a lady!"  
  
She yelled up to him as she lifted her hand to her lips, her palm flat, she blew on it and as she did, tiny deadly ice shards shot from her palm and straight at Inuyasha. He managed to dodge this time and land on the ground in front of her.  
  
He then charged at her with the Tetsusaiga, but again she dodged easily and shot more shards at him. He did a back flip to avoid them and landed a few feet from her, facing her. Kagome wanted to rush to him but she knew she would only get in his way.  
  
"Kagome, get to safety!"  
  
Inuyasha called, not looking at her. She nodded gravely and picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, retreating to behind a large rock where she could still see what was going on. The attacker laughed.  
  
"Tell me, Inuyasha. Why do you protect a mortal wench?"  
  
She asked and Inuyasha growled. She had called Kagome a wench, only he was allowed to do that.  
  
"She is not a wench."  
  
He stated first before something clicked in his head.  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
He asked, a little puzzled by this. She laughed again her cold laugh and her dark purple eyes fixed on him.  
  
"Any respectable youkai knows of you. The hanyou Inuyasha, the one searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel, with the aid of a young maiden he has sworn to protect. You wont have a moments peace till you loose your shards and your life."  
  
She laughed again and crooked smile appearing on her face.  
  
"You, the little halfling brother of the great Sesshoumaru, falling for the miko fifty years ago, only to get betrayed and now falling for yet another human wench."  
  
He voice became suddenly as cold as her ice attack, filled with anger.  
  
"You dare to betray your youkai blood for your mortal heritage. You are a disgrace to both races and you do not deserve to live."  
  
She charged at him again, her nails becoming long and made of ice, knife sharp. She charged at Inuyasha, who blocked her attack with the Tetsusaiga and sent her flying back. She scraped her nails along the ground to stop from flying into a tree.  
  
"Who are you!"  
  
He demanded, getting into a fighting stance, his left leg a little behind him. She laughed again, her cold high laugh.  
  
"I am Sora, the Ice Sorceress." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter, its kinda short for me but it sets it up for the next one. Please r/r. ^_^  
  
Amber Eyez- thats a good idea, just wait and see ^_^ thankies for reviewing.  
  
Katergator- thank you for the review. Hope you like this chappie. Thank you please keep r/r. ^_^  
  
Kitsune hanyou- thank you for reviewing. Hope you like this chappie. ^_^  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, ill try to update more often. ^_^  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	3. Frozen

Chapter Three- Frozen ***********  
  
"I am Sora, the ice sorceress."  
  
Said the attacker. Inuyasha looked at the attacker in puzzlement. The name sounded a little familiar, but he shook that feeling off.  
  
"I dont care who you are, your not getting Kagome's shards."  
  
Inuyasha yelled as he lifted the Tetsusaiga and brought it in a swinging motion in front of him, pointing it at Sora. Sora's face twisted into a wicked smile as she did a back flip into the air and landed on the branched she first attacked from.  
  
"What can a pathetic hanyou do to me..."  
  
She said in amusement. Her long white hair fell around her face, strains falling in front of her eyes, that glowed a shocking blue for a moment. As it did the air turned cold around them, snow fell from the sky covering the field in ice. Kagomes shivered a bit as the cold nipped at her bones. It was times like this that she wished she didnt have on her uniform, or she had a big warm blanket with her. She wondered why she thought of things like this at times like this, when they were in battle, ok, more like Inuyasha was in battle. She strung her arrow, her arm shaking a bit from the cold, and aimed it at Sora. Just to be safe, incase Inuyasha was in need of her.  
  
Inuyasha growled at Sora. He hated being called a hanyou, or half breed. You would think youkais would have quit that by now. After all, he had killed many of their kind, and was stronger then most. He would have to show this to Sora. And by the time she realizes her mistake, it would be to late. She would be dead. He smiled at the thought. And then, they would have yet another shard of the Shikon jewel.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
He called, softly but loud enough for her to hear. She didnt move, she knew what he wanted to know. She lifted up some to see Sora better.  
  
Two shard..  
  
She could feel them. And soon she saw the light of the shards within Sora's body. One was stuck within her chest while the other was within her left arm, which she was now lifting up to the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha, theres a shard in her chest and one in her left arm."  
  
Kagome called back. Inuyasha simply nodded at her and lifted his Tetsusaiga again.  
  
"Now, this wench is going down."  
  
He began to charge at her, not seeing what Kagome saw. Not seeing the power coming from her hand that was raised. But Kagome saw it. The snow still falling around them still and Kagome saw a streak of white floating from her raised hand and heading straight for the sky. She saw it now, something she had not sensed before. A strange looking cloud. Not dark like the others in the night sky. But a surprising white and blue. It was being fed, fed by her power. Kagome froze.  
  
Was she planning to use this against Inuyasha?  
  
She pulled the string on her bow back, aiming for Sora ready to release it.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Sora called, her blue eyes piercing pass Inuyasha and directed to Kagome.  
  
"Call her off should you not want her to get harmed."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and then to Sora. He clenched his teeth. Where were the others? Had they not sensed Sora?  
  
"Kagome fall back!"  
  
Inuyasha called, and the reply he got he did not expect.  
  
"No."  
  
She said simply as she looked at Sora. Inuyasha almost fell. His temper began to rise.  
  
"Kagome! I dont want you to get hurt! Get to safety!"  
  
Kagome looked at him, her eyes a little wide. He didnt want her to get hurt? Was it only because of her ability to see the shards? Or was it something more.. She shook her head. No, he loved Kikyou not her. But still..she cared for him and she didnt want to see him get hurt. And it was clear that he did not see the cloud or the energy Sora was feeding it.  
  
Sora took this distracting to her advantage. Inuyasha was distracted, she could easily destroy him and then the pathetic human girl, get the shards and leave. It was perfect. Now was her chance. She let her power erupt into the cloud above her. Ice swirlied around them, Inuyasha braced himself for whatever attack she had planned. He could take it, as long as Kagome did not get hurt. Unknown to Inuyasha is what Kagome saw. She saw a swirl of ice coming down from the cloud, heading slowly but surely at Inuyasha. Panic flooded her. She had to get Inuyasha safe. Get him out of the range of the attack. She dropped her bow and arrows, running full speed towards Inuyasha.  
  
She wanted to scream to Inuyasha to move, but she could not find her voice. Her only chance was to get him out of the way. As the attack closed in on him so did Kagome. And with her last bit of strength she called out.  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha went face first into the ground and Kagome stood over him, as a shield, as the attack hit. Power erupted around them. A blinding white light came from the place in which Kagome stood. The power sent Inuyasha flying backward.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He screamed as he was blown into a tree. Blackness took over, but only for a moment. He awoke to Sora's sadistic laughter ringing in his ears. Slowly he opened his eyes and they widened at what he saw. He saw Kagome, standing in the same position as she had been when the attack hit, only she was surrounded in ice. Her body was surrounded in ice. Inuyasha rose to his feet, fear flooding him.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
He whispered as he came up close to her. He saw the sparkle of a tear in her frozen eyes. Anger and panic flooded him and he turned to Sora, who was still laughing. He picked up the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at her.  
  
"What have you done to Kagome!"  
  
He called in anger and Sora stopped laughing, only to look at him then her and start laughing again.  
  
"It is to late Inuyasha, you can not save her."  
  
Sora called in amusement. Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"What did you do?! How do I get Kagome back!"  
  
Sora sighed. The thick headed hanyou didnt know what he had stepped into, more so what Kagome had saved him from.  
  
"I suppose you shall not get eternal rest if you do not know."  
  
She sighed, a wicked smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Very well, I shall tell you. Kagome, as you call her, took the attack I ment for you. It freezes your body and soul in ice, unbreakable ice. It will never melt, and even if it did it would kill her. Are you happy you know now?"  
  
She asked mockingly. Inuyasha's body began to shake. She had taken that attack for him. Him. It was his fault she was now frozen eternally in ice. But, but there had to be a way to free her. There had to be. And he would find it. Anger flowed within his veins and he lifted the Tetsusaiga and aimed it at Sora, seeing the windscar, he swung it with force. Sora disintegrated in the blast with a final scream. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground, tears springing to his eyes. And for the first time in his life it seemed, he wept.  
  
Kagome... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know, at the time I started writing this, I thought it would turn out good, but now I seem to be having some trouble with it. *Sigh* I'll have to think more on it before the next chapter so it will be a while till I post the next one up. Oh, and me sorry about this taking so long. Now to reviews.  
  
Amber Eyez- sorry it took so long for me to update. ^_^ Im not to nice, tho I can be at times.;; ^_^  
  
Kitsune hanyou- ^_^ Heres the next chappie.  
  
SilverTailz- you may have been right on plot troubles..i seem to be kinda drawing a blank on this one.*Shrugs* Oh well, I hope it turns out alright.  
  
Thats all the reviews I have to answer. I have a new Inu story that im working on called Torn Fate, ill have it up soon. Chio!  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


	4. Blank

Chapter Four- Blank ********  
  
How long Inuyasha set there, he didnt know. But sun had risen before he moved. He glanced at the frozen statue of Kagome. His heart winced at the site. Then his eyes wondered to the clothes which were the last remains of the ice witch Sora. She had gotten what she deserved. That was that. But what had it cost him? In a blind rage he destroyed her without even asking if there was a way to set Kagome free. But it seemed, deep within his heart, that even if she had known the answer she would not have told him. He pounded his fist into the ground, over and over again till the light crimson liquid started to leak, slowing getting darker with every punch. His knuckles were bruised and they hurt him. But not as much as the pain that had began in his chest.  
  
"Damn it Kagome! Why did you have to do that! That attack was for me!.....it was for me..."  
  
His voice faded with the sounds of the passing wind. He was angry, he was scared, he was hurt. He seemed in a daze, he couldnt even hear his name being called. It was an echo what he heard, but it didnt matter. He was gone. Lost within the abyss of his mind. The image of the frozen Kagome etched in his memory. It was all he could see.  
  
Sango and Miroku came to a halt beside the fallen Inuyasha. Miroku started to shake Inuyasha, trying to get him from his daze.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! What happened! Where is Lady Kagome?!"  
  
Sango gasped loudly and took a step backwards, bumping into Miroku, who turned to see what was happening.  
  
"Lady Sango, what is it?"  
  
He asked as he eyed her shaky figure. She just pointed, one hand over her mouth. Miroku looked in front of her and gasped as well. There, almost like it was etched in stone, was the figure of Kagome. How they had not noticed it before they didnt know. But she seemed like a statue, almost.frozen. Miroku turned back to Inuyasha, panic rushing him, he tried to get Inuyasha from his mind. He hit him, shook him, punched him, but still he couldnt get Inuyasha back. Tears fell down his face, as he heard Sango whimpering and sobbing behind him. Shippou was still asleep, and Miroku was thankful for that. He didnt know what the kitsune's reaction would be to this, after all he did think of Kagome as a mother figure. After a few moments, Miroku gathered his thoughts and stood up, still holding Inuyasha by his collar.  
  
"Lady Sango.."  
  
Sango was on her knees on the ground, shaking and tears falling down her face. She had taken one look at Kagome and almost collapsed. Her friend, her best friend, was ..was...was she dead? Sango looked up at Miroku, tears shinning in her eyes. Miroku had never seen her so broken, only over her brother was she like this. He cleared his throat, holding back his own tears.  
  
"Can you lift Kagomes figure? We need to get back to the camp..we have to break the news to Shippou."  
  
Sango silently nodded, sniffling back her tears. She rose to her feet and gently and steadily she lifted Kagomes figure into her arms, she was bendable, though she was frozen in body and soul. Her skin was cold to touch, and her eyes wide and blank. Miroku lifted Inuyasha, who was still lost within his mind and unable to move on his own, and placed him on his back and silently they made their way to the camp.  
  
Inuyasha was lost, wondering through the dark abyss of his mind. The image of Kagome wouldnt go away. Her pale figure and eyes wide in fear, was etched in his memory. He had done this. He had put her in danger. He had not been able to protect her. She had taken an attack that was meant for him. He should be the one frozen in time, not her, not Kagome. He couldnt hear what was happening around him but he didnt care. Kagome was gone, he couldnt feel her anymore. He was torn. He remembered her smile, the way her hair blew in front of her face when it was windy. The way she had shed tears for him when he was on the verge of death. The way she always thought of others before herself. The way she had always tried to help him, even when he said he didnt need it. Kagome..Inuyasha heard the faint sounds of cries coming into his ears. The screaming in his head began to die away and all that was left was Kagomes smiling face which soon turned to the frozen fearful wide eyed face which had been the last he had seen before going blank.  
  
Sango and Miroku quietly made their way to the camp, the last of the fire dying out with the rising of the sun. Shippou and Kirara still resting peacefully next to each other. Sango's heart ached for Shippou's reaction to what she had to say. Gently she set Kagomes frail form next to Inuyasha, whom Miroku had just tossed down after almost giving up on waking him from his dormant state. Sango then went and nudged the kitsune gently on the cheek, a single tear falling down her face again. Shippou stirred and began to wake.  
  
"S-Sango.?"  
  
He said in a soft tone as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking once, then twice. Sango looked down on him in pity. Shippou rose to a sitting position and looked at her.  
  
"Sango.what is wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Sango couldnt stop more tears coming and she grabbed the kit, giving him an embrace.  
  
"Something has happened, hasn't it?"  
  
Shippou said in a small tone, fearing the worse.  
  
"Yes..its Kagome."  
  
Sango said in a small voice, knowing the Kit could hear her. Shippou froze. Something happened to Kagome.what? Shippou squirmed from Sango's grasp and quickly looked around. Then his eyes saw it. Kagomes pale frozen form. Tears sprung to his eyes and he went bounding for Kagome, only to be snatched up by Miroku.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! Kagome!"  
  
Shippou broke down in Miroku's arms in tears and the monk just held him. Kirara curled into Sango's lap as she too cried. Suddenly Inuyasha jerked from his dormant state and the first name he screamed..  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. Like most of my stories now I have writers block with this one. Hope you enjoy the chappie tho. Now to a few reviews.  
  
Tbiris- thanks, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were asleep. Kagome and Inuyasha were far from the camp.  
  
Bbhm- absorbed huh? Well heres the next chapter  
  
LadyKoneko- ah, a reviewer to all three of my stories. ^_^ thankies  
  
Thank you all for your reviews. Ill update asap.  
  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


End file.
